garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirits
The Umbra houses a staggering variety of spirits. They are creature of raw soul force that are not intertwined with flesh and blood. Some are related closely to beings in the physical world, but many are unique to the Umbra and are difficult to describe in physical terms. -Werewolf: the Apocalypse. Revised edition, pp. 234 Spirits Spirits, like the Garou, exist in a very clear, and very stratified system of hierarchy. The greater spirits create lesser spirits, which create still lesser spirits. Spirits created in this manner are considered to be in the "Brood" of the greater spirit, and may have some degree of responsibility to its patron. A few spirits manage to exist without patrons, having broken free of their master, or having come into being on their own, but the world can be a very dangerous place for these rogue spirits. The hierarchy of spirits The Triat Most all Garou agree that at the top of this hierarchy rests Gaia, from whom all things flow, and below her is the Triat: The Wyrm, the Weaver and the Wyld. A few, more irreverent and modern Garou, mostly among the Glass Walkers, hold that the Triat is greater than Gaia, and there may be other 'Gaia's representing other awakened planets. While this view is not grand heresy, it is very, very unpopular. The Celestines Below the Triat are the Celestines, who exist much like gods in their own right. Helios and Luna, the sun and the moon respectively, are far and away the greatest of Celestines, but others exist, such as Grandfather Thunder, and the Planetary Celestines. Celestines exist in realms of their own making where they are omnipotent and omniscient, and are rarely visited by any other than their brood, and some Incarnae. For Garou, court with any Celestine is a very rare honour. Incarnae Incarnae, while less than Celestines, are still royalty in their own right. Created by Celestines, these powerful spirits often represent a set of things, or a definite purpose. While some exist in their own realms, others choose to create their own pocket in their patron's realm. Totems are the Incarnae most familiar to Garou, both pack and tribal. Pack totems are avatars of the greater Incarnae. Jagglings Jagglings exist like the knights of the Incarnae royalty, and represent some of the most powerful spirits found in the Penumbra. Most serve Incarnae, but a few serve Celestines directly. Some are given free will by their patron, while others develop it on their own; a sizeable portion of Jagglings exist without any free will at all. Some examples of Jagglings include Nexus Crawlers, Vortices, Pattern Spiders, and the Englings that Septs ritually hunt. Gafflings Gafflings exist at the very bottom of the heap, and are akin to serfs. Most are semi-self aware, with little or no control over their actions. Their patrons can exert absolute control over their actions, and they are rarely, if ever, out of contact with their masters. Their loyalty to their patrons, as a consequence, is absolute. Category:Information about spirits